This invention concerns a drying appliance for demoisturizing small items which come into contact with an ear canal or the like, and particularly concerns moisture sensitive items such as hearing aids, custom molded plugs and hearing protectors, or for storing the same in a substantially dry environment, whereby the longevity of the item and its functionality are markedly enhanced, and/or its sterilization is effected, and particularly concerns such appliance which is readily transportable, self-contained, and especially adapted for maintaining the operability and sterile condition of moisture-sensitive hearing aids and other small and intricate electrical or electronic devices.
It is a common characteristic of electrical or electronic devices or items, particularly where electrical or electronic switching components, or miniaturized batteries or the like are involved, for the circuitry to become corroded, short circuited, chemically attacked, or otherwise rendered less effective or completely inoperable by contact of the item with moisture, either from the ambient atmosphere, accident or, as in the case of hearing aids, from contact also with the users moist body tissues and ambient humidity. Also, and of marked concern is the fact that external otitis (infection in the ear canal) is a common malady for hearing aid users. The insertion of a hearing aid or mold into the ear canal reduces the ability of air to circulate causing increased moisture in the canal and also produces ideal conditions for bacteria development. Many hearing air users utilize ear drops at night which dry the ear canal and tend to keep it acidic in order to prevent or reduce otitis. However, each day's insertion of a hearing aid or earmold can reintroduce old bacteria from the hearing aid or mold back into the ear canal.